


Complementary Colors

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Francis' first day at a new school, and they're late. Not the best start to their fresh start.</p>
<p>(The 'parents meeting when they take their kids to class' AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Writtten for an AU prompt meme on tumblr, and previously posted there.

Clint jogged along the eerily empty hallway, Francis’ hand tight in his. Late for Francis’ first day in a new school - not the best start to their fresh start. Who the fu- heck had designed this place? The room numbering system made no sense. Red 3? The only door he had found with a number 3 on it was not Francis’ kindergarten class, but a bunch of third graders doing desk yoga. Bobbi had insisted on this school because of its progressive curriculum, and Clint - relieved that she hadn’t kicked up more of a fuss over the revision in their custody arrangement - had agreed, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about desk yoga.

"All right, buddy," he said to Francis, pulling him to a stop. "Let’s go back to the office and get better directions." If he could remember where it was.

"Again?"

"Daddy!" an impatient little girl said from somewhere ahead. "It’s this way.”

The little girl rounded the corner ahead of them, tugging her father along by the hand. “I told you that wasn’t the right door. We’re in green."

"Well, it can’t be too far away, right?"

"Come on, Daddy, I’m late!”

As the two walked by him and Francis, Clint’s eyes met the other man’s.

"Hang on, Skye," the man said, and he turned back to Clint. "You look as lost as I am."

"Uh, yeah. I guess?"

"Where are you trying to go? I’m sure Skye can show you how to get there."

"Red 3?" He’d take any help he could get at this point.

"That's an easy one. That’s Skye’s classroom, too." The man held out his hand and Clint shook it. "Phil Coulson. This is my daughter, Skye."

"Clint Barton. My son, Francis." Francis gave a tiny wave, and scooted behind Clint’s leg. "It’s his first day."

"Mine, too," Phil said. "I mean, it’s my first time bringing Skye to school. Her mother usually does it."

"I’m late, Daddy,” Skye said, bouncing up and down.

"Lead the way," Phil told her, sweeping his arm out in a broad gesture.

She led them in the opposite direction Clint had been going, and he mentally kicked himself. He finally noticed all the green in this section of the school - framing the doors and lining the walls. It was even threaded through the otherwise dark gray carpet. After a turning down a few random (to Clint) hallways, they were back in the central hall, a large circular space lined with archways - each leading to a section with a different color, now that he knew what to look for - alternating with informative bulletin boards and display cases. The main office was there, as well, and the administrative assistant shook his head slightly when he caught sight of them through the window.

Clint looked around the colored archways again. It was set up like a futzing color wheel. Now he really felt stupid.

Finally finding Francis’ classroom was anticlimactic. After learning where to put his things, finding his new desk, and getting settled in with his teacher, Francis had practically shoved him out the door. Clint confirmed what time school let out for the day, and left him to it. Francis might be reserved around new people, but he was also determined to do everything on his own.

Phil was waiting in the hallway when Clint left the classroom. He smiled.

"I thought, since you seem to be new to the area, that I could show you around? Maybe get some lunch?"

"Uh…" Clint wasn’t sure how to respond. Sure, Phil was cute, but probably also married?

"I have a lot of free time on my hands right now. Audrey - my ex-wife - is on tour with her orchestra, and I took a leave of absence to be with Skye while she’s gone. You’d be doing me a huge favor. I’m used to working all day."

"Yeah, sure." Clint ignored the stacks of boxes waiting to be unpacked back at the new house. They weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
